Time Changer
by VaultofSecrets
Summary: What happens when Henry meets a man with a similar condition to his but can change everyone else's past and Future, but his own. Rated M for Swearing and Sexual Nature. Learn the story of a Sexual Disturbed character. Awesome, Mind-blowing characters involved.
1. Chapter 1

** ~Time Changer~**

Chapter 1~

**AN- Enjoy.**

Henry smiled at his Doctor injecting him softly with a cold fluid.  
His Doctor took the cold syringe out his forearm and smiled "Okay, This should stop the Travelling for enough time to try for another."  
Henry looked at him in surprise.  
The Doctor laughed "You seemed desperate."  
Henry rubbed below his jag, "That's not why I want this", He raised an eyebrow.  
In came another patient.  
"Hey Dock", the man said childishly and sat himself on the bed on the other side of the open curtains opposite Henry's bed.  
He put his bag down and looked at the Doctor.  
He raised an eyebrow, "Wait, you're not my doctor."  
The doctor binned the Syringe.  
Henry smiled "He's not mine either. Dr. Kendrick's off."  
The other man laughed "Seriously. I brought my ass over here for nothing?"  
Henry laughed.  
The Doctor smiled at him "It's okay. He's only on a lunch break. He should be back in a few minutes."  
The Man walked over to Henry's space and sat on the chair opposite his bed. "So", the man pursed his lips "What's this fella doing here?" He asked.  
Henry smiled "I was wondering that myself. From my knowledge, I would have disappeared by now", he raised an eyebrow.  
The other man smiled "Let me guess. Time traveller?"  
Henry answered "Yeah", in a puzzled voice.  
The other man held his hand out for a shake. Henry leaned forward and shook his hand.  
"Meyer."  
"Henry DeTamble. Do you have a name?"  
Meyer laughed "Yeah, but you're not getting it."  
Henry raised an eyebrow "Nice first impression." He sat back.  
Meyer sat back and laughed "I'm not seen as the kindest."  
"Are you Scottish?" Henry asked.  
"What's that to do with anything?" Meyer asked.  
Henry joked "You're not wearing a kilt." Meyer snorted in laughter, Henry laughed with him.  
Dr. Kendrick walked in the door and hung his jacket on the hook behind the door and swapped into his white cloak.  
"Hey Dock", Meyer smiled leaning his elbows down on his knees. Cheeks red from previous laughter.  
Dr. Kendrick smiled "Morning Meyer."  
Meyer raised a hand to say hi.  
"Hello Henry. Are you coping okay?"  
Henry smiled "Yeah. Just got a jag to help stop it for at least two days."  
The other Doctor shouted back "You mean "Just enough time to have sex with Claire.""  
Meyer looked at Henry.  
"No" Henry blushed slightly, "Enough time-"  
The Doctor cut him off again, "For sex."  
Henry snapped slightly "Not for sex!"  
Meyer started shaking like jelly. He whispered "Shit!" and disappeared.  
He ended up in a small house with no clothes on. Luckily, he was in a big room with a double bed and a closet.  
He gave an uneasy frown of fear.  
He opened the closet and got dressed in the best matching clothes he could find.  
He closed the closet doors quietly and creeped across the room, out the door, past the hall and downstairs.  
He saw two adults fighting with each other.  
"Mum", he whispered quietly with his eyes focused hard through the doorframe.  
He heard footsteps running through the hall, very loudly.  
"Shit!" He whispered to himself.  
Down came a small boy, about eight years old.  
Blue eyes, long Brown hair, smooth face, few freckles and wearing no top, only boxers and black pyjama trousers.  
Meyer stopped the boy.  
"Stop!" He whispered.  
The boy tried shouting but Meyer held his lips closed.  
"Don't scream. I'm not gonna hurt you, Meyer!"  
The boy stopped struggling and looked into Meyer's watering eyes.  
"I'm you." Meyer explained "I'm you from the future."  
Young Meyer cried, he asked "Why is Mum screaming?"  
Old Meyer looked down in fear; he said "Go back upstairs please!"  
Young Meyer shook his head with tear refusing to fall puddling in his eyelid, burning his eye. The other puddled. Young Meyer refused to stay still. He fought his future-self out the way.  
Then saw what was being hidden.  
His Father was beating his Mother.  
His Mother was covered in her own blood. Crying. Screaming. Begging for mercy. Not for her, for Meyer.  
Young Meyer's tears fell. He cried.  
"I can't change the past, Meyer"  
Young Meyer cried harder but silently.  
"You need to go back to bed and take what comes. I'm sorry." Older Meyer sighed, "You're not going to like it though. But run or not, it's gonna happen."  
Young Meyer cried "What is?"  
His Dad went in the kitchen, covered in his mother's blood.  
Old Meyer grabbed his younger self and led him upstairs to his room.  
He tucked Meyer in.  
"I've tried everything to stop it. Every time I've come here. I can't do it. I wonder why."  
They heard footsteps come upstairs.  
"You're gonna cry for help when you realise what's happening. You'll know it's wrong. You'll ask for me. But as soon as Dad finally listens and checks the wardrobe, I'll be gone. I'm sorry I couldn't stay. I wish I could change. I fucking wish I could. I'm so sorry." He kissed Young Meyer on the head lightly and walked across the room to hide in the wardrobe. He looked through the crack in between the doors.  
Meyer's dad stepped in with only his boxers on and closed the door behind him.  
Old Meyer frowned in burning anger, worry and regret.  
"Sorry", he whispered like the wind.

"Are you okay, Mey?" His Dad asked and sat on the side of the bed.

"I'm scared. Where's Mum? I think I heard screaming."  
Old Meyer whispered again "Chilly like fucking snow, he doesn't give two shits and never fucking has!" A tear puddled in his eye.  
His Dad slid in the bed and pressed their bodies together.  
"Dad?" Meyer said in fear.  
His Dad rolled on top of his son and hovered over him. He smirked.  
Young Meyer was turned over by his Dad and his boxers pulled down. His Dad ran his cold hands from the top of Meyer's spine to his bum.  
Meyer couldn't find the strength to watch.  
His Dad pulled down his boxers slowly.  
Meyer watched back. He gasped.  
His Dad brought himself into Meyer, forcing him down for pleasure. The young boy screamed for help as his Dad humped him.  
"He's only eight!" Meyer silently screamed from the closet, trying to hold himself back from attacking.  
His father humped harder.  
Young Meyer cried as the older one couldn't. Another tear dropped from his eyes. As many dropped from Young Meyers as he screamed for help.  
"Meyer!" He screamed.  
"Meyer!"  
His Dad stopped. "What are you talking about, Mey?"  
Meyer wiped away some tears, "Me. I'm in the closet. Me from the future."  
His Dad looked at the closet.  
He looked back and said "Your mind's fucked up!"  
He forced Meyer back over but he was stubborn, he never turned.  
"Turn over, you fucking brat!"  
Meyer cried "No! Look in the closet!"  
His Dad frowned.  
He stood up and walked to the closet, he found nothing but his son's clothes, and his. He moved out the way for Meyer to see.  
Meyer looked in the closet. He whimpered with tears streaming down his cheeks.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2~

The Doctors and Henry waited in the Medical room for Meyer.  
They had waited all that time.  
It was now Nine O'clock.  
Finally the Room Doors opened with a thud and Meyer walked across to them with only a white cloak on. He grabbed his trousers and tried to balance putting them on. He tightened the belt, threw the Cloak on the ground and slid his T-shit on. He looked at Dr. Kendrick.  
"Where did you just go?" Dr. Kendrick asked in deep concern.  
Meyer sighed "I think you can guess", the Doctor looked at the rashes under his eyes and dried tears; he gave an encouraging smile "It'll be okay, Meyer. Come on, let's get you checked."  
Meyer sat next to Henry; he gave a fake laugh "Hope you don't mind me using your bed?"  
Henry smiled "No", and got off the bed and onto the chair to give Meyer more space to be checked.  
Doctor Kendrick got out a jag from the cabinet beside the bed and asked for Meyer's forearm.  
Meyer gave the Doctor his arm.  
Kendrick wiped the Jab space with a special cloth.  
Henry bit his lip as the other two prepared for the jag. One setting it up, the other looking anywhere but the jag.  
He leaned forward "Meyer."  
Meyer turned to him quickly. He looked disturbed, jittery and scared, biting his lip and knotting his hands together.  
Knot.  
Unknot.  
"Do you mind if I ask, why you were crying?"  
Knot.  
"Yes", he replied.  
Unknot.  
Henry looked to the side sheepishly. He saw files on the desk beside him

_

Time Patient~ number #2 of 2.

Name: Meyer Grammes Jonathan Lazlo  
Age: 41 years old  
Occupation: Time Changer.  
Underrated~Artist. Writer.

_

| | |

| _/ |

| | |

| • |

There is no picture available for very good and respectful reasons and excuses.

Henry raised an eyebrow and slightly chuckled.  
Knot.  
Unknot.  
"What's wrong with your face?" Meyer asked as the jag was sphered into his skin. Slowly. A slight flinch.  
He turned the file information to face Meyer. "Meyer Grammes Joseph Lazlo."  
Meyer became defensive "Fuck up! My Dad chose it! Not me!"  
Dr. Kendrick looked at the two.  
Henry laughed slightly "Did he hate you?"  
Meyer stopped. He looked down, not in anger, in sadness.  
Henry became concerned. He looked at Dr. Kendrick; he signalled to the door, they walked out the door.  
Dr. Kendrick closed the doors behind them.  
Henry asked "You must know. Is he okay?"  
Dr. Kendrick replied "I don't think it's best, you mention his family, Henry."  
Henry asked "He took it in a bad way, didn't he?"  
Dr. Kendrick nodded his head.  
"But", the Doctor sighed "It's not my secret to tell. If you wanna know the story, ask him."  
Henry signed, he looked down then back up and opened the door, they walked back in and Henry sat next to Meyer on the bed.  
Meyer was failing to stop crying.  
Henry shuffled closer to him; he smiled "I'm sorry Meyer."  
Meyer looked at him, his eyes watering and a tear slipping down.  
"It's okay", Henry encouraged "You can cry. We're all men, that's not going anywhere else but here. Don't worry."  
Meyer smiled and rested his head on Henry's shoulder.  
"Did he tell you?"  
Henry replied "No. He said it's not his secret to tell."  
Meyer sighed while tears fell down his cheeks. "My Dad. He's evil. He-he bet my Mum to death when I was only eight years old and fucking raped me, the bastard that he is!"  
Henry was shocked; he put an arm around Meyer and held him close.  
Dr. Kendrick raised an eyebrow "What else did he do?" He aimed his question at Meyer.  
Meyer teared "He made me more HIV positive."  
Henry gasped "Oh shit!"  
"He passed it to my mum through sex, I had it at birth but it wasn't that strong, didn't affect me at all. Then that night came and he passed a worse case of it through rape. I got him arrested though, which was good, I guess." Meyer sniffed.  
Henry felt a tear puddling in his eyes "That's mucked up!"  
Meyer stared at nothing, "I know I'm fucked up!"  
Henry's tear fell, "That's not what I said."  
Meyer grunted "Don't give a shit."  
Henry wiped his tear with his sleeve, "You should. Because you're not fucked up. If you don't mind me saying-"  
"My Dad is."  
"Yes", Henry cuddled harder, "Not you" he smiled at him.  
Meyer turned to the window and gazed there, "But I am." He looked at Henry "I don't want to be."  
Henry sighed.  
He stood up and grabbed his jacket "Okay"; he put his jacket on "Let's go."  
Meyer looked up in confusion.


End file.
